In general, when a rider leaves the starting gate in a motocross event or practice, the throttle of the motorcycle is held wide open and the clutch is dumped causing the front of the bike to rise into a wheelie. The rider then has to manipulate the throttle to control the front end of the motorcycle—often by backing off the throttle slightly. As a solution to this problem, it is known to temporarily lock down the front fork of the motorcycle using a simple hook interfacing with a corresponding hole in one of the plastic fork guards. While effective, the setup was unacceptable from the perspective of wear-and-tear on the fork guard (rubbing or scoring along the length of the fork guard because of the hook, as well as compressive damage to the opening created in the fork guard) and the potential for inadvertent engagement since the hook remains jutting outward after disengagement from a fork guard.
An improved solution is offered by the present invention. It is improved not only in terms of better wear-and-tear and safety, but as potentially offering superior tunability as well as configurations suited for use with a greater variety of fork styles.